


1x05: Purple Haze

by Emcee



Series: The Nyazian Prophecies [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boy Slayer, Circle of the Black Thorn, College, Demons, F/M, Good Demons, Not Canon Compliant, Nyazian Scrolls, Original Character-centric, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salome is sent on a mission to retrieve the lost Nyazian Scrolls. But her search leads her to an old rival. Connor must help a mourning Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compliant with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel comic continuations... Because it actually predates them by two years. I had them posted elsewhere, but I still like them, so I'd like to have them here as well. This is a virtual series and each "episode" includes "casting" for various roles. There is more information at [the series website](http://www.frodis.net/nyazian).

Purple hair swung in the air as Salome whirled around towards the bar. She smiled at the loose-skinned demon that sat in front of her. She placed a bottle of beer in the table, smiling at him. "So what's it going to be tonight, babe?"  
  
The demon picked up his beer. He looked around at the crowd. "I dunno... I was thinking maybe 'Daydream Believer'."  
  
"Not a fan of Davy Jones myself." Salome grinned at him. "But I bet you can pull it off."  
  
"Uh-uh..." Lorne came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fishing for a bigger tip there, Sally? How are you doing, Clem?"  
  
"Great." He held up his beer in salute to Lorne. "Place looks fantastic, Lorne."  
  
A Yarnbie demon stepped on the stage and began a choppy rendition of 'Let's Dance'.   
  
The club had been open for a week. Already word-of-mouth had spread around the demon underworld. Many of the demons that were gravitating towards Palo Alto were recent residents of Los Angeles and remembered the old club. This gave it an instant success.  
  
It also kept Salome very busy behind the bar.  
  
"Lorne, I think you're going to have to get another bartender." Salome poured a shot of whiskey for a Fyarl. "I only have two hands."  
  
Lorne smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "You're doing a bang up job, Sugarplum. Heck, half of the folks in here aren't as interested in singing as they are the hot little tamale I've got behind the bar. Keep it up."  
  
Salome looked at her watch and hissed softly. "Ooh... I've got to go, Lorne."  
  
"I just give you a compliment and you scamper out on me?" Lorne tutted, shaking his head. "Maybe I should have called your references."  
  
"Lorne it's three am. I've been here since six. I know the demons love the nightlife and love to boogie, but _three am_. We're going to have an uberlong talk about appropriate hours." She hopped over the bar. "Love you dearly, but I've got a paper to write and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get in fifteen minutes of sleep before I have to get up and start the whole gut-wrenching process over again."  
  
With a bounce in her step, she proceeded to the door. She gave Lorne a salute as she headed out.  
  
Salome shivered slightly as she stepped out into the chilly night air. She rubbed her bare arms as she walked down the alley away from Caritas and back towards her dorm.  
  
A pair of vampires, complete in game face, strolled towards her. They didn't look threatening. Rather, one of them was practicing a rendition of 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' in a low voice.   
  
"You're not going to sing," his companion said, "This Lorne guy is a friend of Angel. You'll end up with a stake in you by the end of the night."  
  
"So you two are heading to Caritas?" Salome asked. She cocked her head at them.  
  
"Hey baby." One of the vampires slung an arm around Salome's shoulders. "I'm Paul. This is Roger. You want to come with? I'll buy you a margarita."  
  
Salome smiled flirtatious. "Don't you work for Clarice?"  
  
"So you've heard of me." The vampire preened. He brushed Salome's hair off of her neck. "Maybe we'll just skip the drink."  
  
"I like that idea." She slammed her fist into his face. When Roger headed towards her, she kicked him in the chest.   
  
She knelt down, picking an abandoned piece of wood. She thrust it into the chest of Paul, smirking as he turned to dust. She whirled around to Roger, holding the stake up.  
  
"Listen, lady..." He waved his hands frantically, backing up. "I don't want trouble. I just wanted to sing some karaoke."  
  
Salome wrinkled her nose. "All right. Go ahead." She jerked her thumb towards the door of the club.  
  
"You're one twisted sister," Roger muttered as he strode towards the door.  
  
Salome grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. She pointed the stake at his chest. Her black eyes burned with fury. "You get to stay undead because I like my job and I'm not supposed to kill customers. But tell your boss that Connor isn't happy with her. That she's going to find out exactly why they call him the Destroyer. She'll pay again and again for what she did to Jules."  
  
She then smirked. "Do you know what? I changed my mind." She tossed him away and slammed the stake into his chest. She walked through the billowing dust as he dissipated. "It would make a better surprise."  
  
She sauntered down the alley, abandoning the stake casually. She hooked her fingers in the waist of her jeans, smirking with satisfaction.  
  
A robed figure appeared in front of her.  
  
"Yeagh!" Salome jumped back, tripping over her own feet. She fell back onto her ass with a grunt. She looked up at the new arrival in shock.  
  
"Well." A pair of delicate hands reached up. Removing the hood, the blue-haired woman revealed herself. She smiled down at Salome. "I thought you had more grace than that."  


* * *

 

**The Nyazian Prophecies**

**Starring**

| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Vincent Kartheiser**

| 

**Anna Paquin**

| 

**Bret Harrison**

| 

**and Tom Lenk  
** **as Andrew Wells**  
  
  
**Special Guest Star  
**  
Andy Hallett

**Guest Starring  
**  
Kou Shibasaki  
Peter Wingfield  
Deborah Zoe  
James C. Leary  
Christopher Khayman Lee

**Written By**

Emcee

* * *

  
  
"Holy Moses!" Panting, Salome stared wide-eyed at the new arrival. She put a hand to her hip. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Aunt Meerna! What are you doing just popping out of nowhere?"  
  
Meerna rolled her large blue eyes. "I don't 'pop'. I schlepped through six different dimensions to get here to see you. And do I hear a 'Nice to see you'?" She held out a hand. "Now get up off your tuchis and give me a hug."  
  
Accepting the hand, Salome pulled herself off the ground. She brushed the vampire dust off of her backside before giving Meerna a brief hug. "I'm sorry I was so surprised. I just wasn't expecting to see you. Especially so... Suddenly."  
  
Meerna touched a hand to Salome's cheek. "You would be used to it if you had been paying attention to your studies. But you're too busy with your artist shtick. You should be able to do this sort of thing yourself by now."  
  
Salome nodded, smiling tightly. "All right, all right. I get it. I'm very happy to see you, Aunt Meerna. But I doubt you're just here to give me a guilt trip. You could have done that over the phone. So what's up?"  
  
Cocking a brow, Meerna looked around. She stared at the two piles of dust that had at one time been the vampires heading to Caritas. She toed on of the piles with her boot. "I think we should head somewhere a bit more... Habitable. Not that I don't love a dark, dank alley as much as the next demon." She put an arm around Salome's shoulders. "Come on."  
  
Salome's stomach lurched and her vision blurred. She suddenly found herself inside her dorm room. She clutched her forehead. "Ow. Okay. I'm still not used to the whole dimension-hopping thing. You can't just spring it on me."  
  
"As I said before, if you had been doing your studies you would be used to it by now." Meerna shucked her cape and threw it down on Oni's empty bed. She smoothed out her skirt and sat down on Salome's bed. "Now. This is more like it. This is nice. A bit cramped, but it's got charm."  
  
"You're lucky my roommate isn't here." Salome sat down next to Meerna. "I doubt we would have an easy time explaining to her why two demons randomly appeared in here."  
  
"Speaking of demons, what's this--" Meerna pointed a finger towards Salome's purple flesh. "Are you having trouble with your glamour? Honey, you should really be working on your spells. It's not safe to walk around naturally."  
  
"It's for work," Salome explained. She self-consciously covered her arms. "Besides, I like being purple. Don't you ever miss being blue?"  
  
Meerna pursed her lips. "I'm a dimensional traveller with blue skin. For the past twenty-five years I've had the similarities to that comic book character pointed out to me. I don't miss it at all. As long as I can keep my glamour on I will." She touched Salome's hair, stroking it gently. "But you do have a lovely colouring."  
  
"Meerna." Salome moved Meerna's hand away from her hair. "I appreciate the compliment, but you still haven't told me why you're here."  
  
"I was worried about you," Meerna said. "Your letters said you've been hunting demons. Now, not that I have any love for the apocalyptic sorts, but why?"  
  
"Because there's so many of them." Salome rose to her feet, gesturing around. "You can feel it, can't you? The dark forces are settling here and they're not planning on leaving. I'm not going to let that go. I'm going to fight these demons." She paused. "Well, in between serving them drinks." She shook her head. "I thought you supported me on this. I mean, you sent me the crossbow and everything."  
  
"I know _better_ than to try and argue with your overblown sense of duty." Meerna sighed deeply. "You've always been incredibly pigheaded. I thought you might as well have some proper weapons."  
  
"So you're not going to try and talk me out of it?" Salome looked suspicious. "So what is it then?"  
  
"Just tell me about it." Meerna smiled. "You're hunting demons and I'd like to know about it."  
  
Salome furrowed her brow, narrowing her gaze. "I don't get it. What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Talk."  
  
"All right..." Salome nodded slowly. "Well, I go out and I kill demons. Mostly vampires. There's a vampire leader on campus named Clarice. She works for a secret society or something. I'm not exactly clear on all of that. Connor says--"  
  
"Oh." Meerna nodded knowingly. "Connor. Now it makes sense. There's a boy. I should have known."  
  
"There's no boy," Salome said, shaking her head. "I mean, there's Connor and he is a boy, but... What does that mean you should have known?"  
  
Meerna rolled her eyes again. "Sweetie, I've known you since you were just a little kit. With you, there's _always_ a boy. I suppose instead of asking you why you're fighting demons, I should ask you about Connor and why he's special enough to warrant demon-fighting."  
  
"He's not special," Salome said defensively. "Well, he _is_ special, but he's just a guy. He's... He's Connor. It's really hard to explain. He's the Destroyer, but that doesn't really mean--"  
  
"The Destroyer?" Meerna was on her feet. "As in the Destroyer of Quortoth? The son of the vampire with a soul? The _Destroyer_ Destroyer?"  
  
"Yeah." Salome nodded. "What's your point?"  
  
"Your mother-- God rest her soul-- Would _die_ if she knew you were involved with the Destroyer. Honey, I've told you a hundred times: You don't want to get involved with those Champion types. It's never pretty."  
  
"I'm not involved with a Champion type," Salome replied. "We're just friends."  
  
"Oh?" Meerna arched a brow. "So he turned you down?"  
  
Salome scowled. "I wasn't that interested anyway. He's... Really skinny."  
  
"Hm." Meerna pursed her lips and nodded. "Well, now for the real reason I'm here."  
  
Salome put her hands on her hips. "You said you were here to check up on me because I was hunting demons!"  
  
Meerna smiled tightly. "As you pointed out, if I wanted to give you a guilt trip, I could have just called. No, I'm afraid I have a more dire reason for visiting. It's about the scrolls."  
  
"The scrolls?" Salome's hands slid off her hips. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Is one of the prophecies coming to pass?"  
  
"Who knows?" Meerna shrugged. "Since they're missing, no one knows _what_ is going on."  
  
"Since when do you care what the scolls say?" Salome asked. She cocked a brow. "Didn't you say we make our own destiny?"  
  
"I care since all the signs are pointing towards something rising _here_. I may believe in free will, but I'm not an idiot. Something is going on and I think we should know what. Anyway, you've got the whole--" She waved her hand dismissively. "--Hero thing going on at the moment, I thought you would be best for the job."  
  
"I'm a bit busy." Salome sat back down on the bed. "I've got a job and school and hunting vampires. Why don't you find the scrolls?"  
  
Meerna laughed heartily, putting a hand to her mouth. After a moment, she stopped, staring at Salome. "Oh. You're serious. Sorry. I don't do that sort of thing. It's going to be dangerous."  
  
"So you're going to send your niece into certain danger to retrieve prophecies that have been lost for centuries." Salome nodded slowly. "Thanks, Meerna. I really appreciate it."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine." Meerna patted her on the cheek. "You're scrappy. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. And hey, you're all friendly with the Destroyer. It makes it all the more appropriate that you should be the one to find the things." She smiled. "Are you telling me you're not the least bit interested in doing it?"  
  
Salome bit her lower lip. "Well..."  
  
Meerna nodded. "I thought so. Have fun and be careful." She waved. "Bye now."  
  
Before Salome could blink, Meerna was gone. She rubbed her forehead and laid back on her bed. "Oh, this is just peachy."  
  
She heard the rattle of keys in the doorway. She looked up, transforming into her human form.  
  
The door opened. Oni backed in, carrying a large pile of books. She turned, frowning when she saw Salome lying down. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't wake you, did I? I didn't think you would be in yet."  
  
"No... I'm just..." She sighed in frustration, covering her face with her hands. "Trying to figure out how much longer it'll be before I flunk out of school." She crawled under her covers, burying her face in her pillow. "Or, you know, get killed."  


* * *

  
Connor knocked softly on the door to Jamie's room. He waited a moment for a sound of acknowledgement. He then knocked again. "Jay? Come on, Jay. I know you're in there."  
  
"I'm busy," Jamie called out. His voice was dull, apathetic. "Come back later."  
  
Connor sighed, knocking again. "I already came back later. Come on, Jamie. Open up."  
  
"I prefer not to," Jamie replied.  
  
Gripping the doorknob, Connor wretched it open with all of his strength. The door splintered around the lock and swung open.   
  
Jamie was at his desk, but his head was turned to the door. His eyes were wide. His hair was dishevelled and he had a thick growth of stubble. His glasses were smudged and perched crookedly on his nose. "Connor! What the hell?"  
  
"This isn't healthy." Connor said. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on Jamie's bed. "You're in here all the time, doing... What are you doing?"  
  
"Building stuff." Jamie turned back to his desk. He squinted and brought a screwdriver to his latest project.  
  
Connor rested his chin in his hands. "Jay, you've been hiding in your room for days. You haven't even been going to class." He sighed deeply. "I know you're upset over what happened--"  
  
"Upset over what happened?" Jamie laughed harshly. He strapped the device he was making to his wrist. "Upset over what happened? Thank you, Doctor Phil. I wasn't sure what I was feeling about my sister being murdered by my father. You've made everything so clear."  
  
"I'm sorry." Connor scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm not... I usually don't do the talking thing." He shook his head. "Believe me, I do this brooding in a dark room thing usually."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Jamie retorted. He examined the device on his wrist.  
  
"This is different." Connor got up, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "We all miss Jules. But she wouldn't want you hiding in a room alone. She'd want us to figure out a way to stop the bad guys."  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?" Jamie snarled. He aimed at a lamp. Suddenly, a stake shot out of the device and struck the lamp, shattering its porcelain base.  
  
"You're building..." Connor blinked. He took Jamie's wrist and examined the spring-loaded stake shooter. "You're building weapons to fight vampires."  
  
"Vampires, demons, Elvis..." Jamie shrugged. He rubbed his stubble-covered chin "Whatever crazy-ass things are out there that aren't supposed to be able to exist."  
  
"I used to have one of these." Connor looked over the stake shooter. "Back when I was in Qu--"  
  
"Quortoth," Jamie finished. He withdrew his hand, cradling the device. "My dad told me about that. He said it was a hell dimension."  
  
"Any word on your dad?" Connor asked.  
  
Jamie shrugged. "His secretary said he was transferred to Rome. But my grandmother said he was transferred to Tokyo. I've got no clue where he is. I'm sure the firm is determined that I don't find out." He frowned. "Well, not so much me as you."  
  
Connor nodded slowly. "All right. Right now, we'll focus on Wesley. He should be the priority anyway. Considering he died five months ago, the fact he's involved is definitely bad."  
  
"You and Andrew both said this Wesley guy was a good person. Why would he do that to Jules?" Jamie's dull eyes hardened with fury.  
  
"I don't know." Connor shrugged. "It seems like every year someone good has to try out evil."  
  
"You mean like Cordelia?" Jamie asked slowly, carefully.  
  
Connor's head jerked up. He glared hard at Jamie. "I know you're new to this whole demon world thing, but he's a little tip: Don't talk about Cordelia. You don't know what happened, you don't understand. So just _don't_ talk about it."  
  
"So when I have a problem we have to share our feelings and hug, but when it's your trauma... Ooh... Stay out of the way."  
  
With a growl, Connor darted his hand forward. He grabbed Jamie's by the collar, pulling him up this his feet. "Listen," his voice was low, "I know you lost your sister. I'm sorry. I miss her too. But you don't know _anything_ about my trauma. Don't pretend to understand."  
  
"Of course," Jamie spat. "You're a superhero. You've got super-trauma. Us lesser mortals can't comprehend it."  
  
Connor released Jamie with a grunt, pushing him back into his chair. "You get a pass because your life really sucks right now."  
  
Jamie rubbed his throat. "How charitable."  
  
"There's more important things like--" He heard the front door open. "Salome."  
  
Furrowing his brow, Jamie looked up at Connor. "Salome's important?"  
  
"No." Connor shook his head. He shrugged. "Well, yeah, she's important. But that's not what I meant. Salome's here. Andrew must have let her in."  
  
He turned and strode out. Jamie got up and followed.  
  
"You've got a Heather Langenkamp tough-even-with-no-sleep thing going for you, Salome," Andrew commented casually as he sat down at the kitchen table. It was covered in books. "Very cool and intimidating, but I don't think it's healthy."  
  
Salome smiled as she turned to Connor and Jamie. There were dark circles under her eyes. "Hey. Who's Heather Lagenkamp?"  
  
"A person only true geeks know," Connor replied, smiling softly. "But Andrew does have a point. You look ravaged."  
  
"And not in that fun just-been-boned way." Salome yawned, running her hands through her hair. "Taken on a bit too much at the moment. Still need to get used to the balancing act. Lorne's quite the slave driver." She shrugged. "Pyleans. Go figure."  
  
"So what's up?" Connor asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I was hoping for a word in your shell-like, Ace. Somewhere private." Salome jerked her head towards the door. "Mind going for a walk?"  
  
Connor grabbed his jacket off the couch. "Sure." He turned to Jamie. He gave him a weak smile. "Why don't you stay out here with Andrew?"  
  
"I've got more things to take care of," Jamie grumbled. He turned and walked back to his room, slamming the door.  
  
Frowning, Connor turned to Andrew. He swallowed hard as he put his jacket on. "Keep an eye on him. I'm worried."  
  
"Yeah." Andrew nodded. "I can do that."  
  
Connor strode towards the door. As he walked, he put a hand on the small of Salome's back, leading her out. "Come on."  
  
Salome let Connor lead her out. She turned to him once they were in the hallway and he had shut the door. She frowned, looking back to the door. "So Jamie's not handling things well."  
  
"As well as could be expected," Connor replied. He shrugged. "I mean, he thinks it's his fault Jules was killed. Nothing I say is going to convince him otherwise. He's even worse now since we packed up Jules' things. Andrew's taken her room. Now, Jamie barely comes out of his." He sighed deeply. "I'm worried he's going to do something to himself."  
  
"You don't think he'd try to kill himself, do you?" Salome's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No." Connor shook his head. "I don't think he'd ever try suicide. But he's angry. If he's not careful, he's going to get in too deep. Maybe he won't kill himself, but there's a lot of things that would love the chance."  
  
"Says the voice of experience on angry, angst-ridden guys." Salome sighed. "He'll be okay." She touched Connor's shoulder, gently stroking it. "He's got you and Andy."  
  
"I seriously doubt you came by to discuss Jamie's well-being," Connor said suspiciously. He eyed her. "So what's going on, Salome?"  
  
"I can't be concerned?" Salome put a hand to her chest, in mock-offence. "All right, so that's not why I came by. I mean, I _am_ concerned, but I'm here for much more self-serving reasons. I wanted to ask you what you know about the Nyazians."  
  
"The Nyazians?" Connor echoed. He furrowed his brow. "I'm not actual familiar. Is it a species of demon giving you trouble?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Salome laughed nervously. "They were low-pro. Their big claim to fame was their writings."  
  
"Their writings..." Connor blinked and looked up at Salome. "The Nyazian Scrolls. It prophesied me being born and killing Sahjhan."  
  
Salome nodded. "Yeah. Those Nyazians. But that was just a scroll. I'm pretty sure that one is buried under the wreckage of the old Wolfram and Hart building. There are others. More prophecies. So you don't know anything about them past the initial events of the Tro-Clan?"  
  
"Why?" Connor asked, cocking his head. "I only know what I was told. You seem to know a lot more about this than I do. And I'm not much with the books when it comes to demons. Maybe you should talk to Andrew. He'd know a lot more."  
  
"No." Salome shook her head. "I think it would be a better idea not to. Andy's busy investigating the whole Wesley debacle. I don't want to distract him from that. This is my own thing." She bit her lower lip worriedly.  
  
"Do you need help?" Connor asked, taking a step closer. "You seem rattled."  
  
"I'm fine." Salome stepped back. "My aunt asked me to do her a favour. Unfortunately, I have no idea where to start. I was kind of hoping as one of the key figure in the Tro-Clan you might have an idea where at least one of the other scrolls was." She shook her head. "I suppose it was too much to hope. There are god knows how many scrolls and they've been scattered all over the place."  
  
"Key figure?" Connor shook his head. "You said you didn't know anything about me."  
  
"You weren't referred to by name, Ace." Salome smiled. "I didn't know about you. I knew about some mythical character in a scroll that I never actually saw in person and only heard about third-hand. Believe me, if I had known about you being the Destroyer, I wouldn't have been killing demons all by my lonesome." She gave him a shot in the arm. "Listen, I'm sorry I bothered you. You've got your hands full with Jamie. I can take care of this."  
  
"No," Connor said firmly. He gripped Salome's shoulder. "No running off alone to sort things out. Look at where that has got us."  
  
Salome put her hand over Connor's. "Don't worry. It's nothing apocalyptic..." She trailed off. "At least, not in theory. I can take care of it. You've got more important things. Stay with James and make sure he's all right."  
  
"Maybe you should try tracking down the Nyazians," Connor suggested. "They might know something about where the scrolls are."  
  
Salome shook her head. "Yeah, that's not going to work."  
  
Connor frowned. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Salome began down the hall. "They're all dead."  


* * *

  
Meerna perched on a stool and leaned on the bar. She swirled the small plastic sword in her drink. She brought it up and shook the excess liquid off. She sucked the maraschino cherry into her mouth.   
  
An Ana-movic demon sat down beside her. He smiled broodly at her. "You look lonely."  
  
Meerna turned her head to face him. She smiled tightly. "Not on your best day, sweetie."  
  
She turned her attention back to her drink. The Ana-movic rose and slunk off. Meerna sighed deeply and swirled her sword in her drink.  
  
"A little rough on the poor guy, don't you think, Meerna?" Lorne asked as he shook a cocktail shaker. "He was just trying to get to know the prettiest girl in here."  
  
"Flattering, but useless. I have more important things to take care of than flirting with some schmendrick in a bar." She leaned in. "So, Lorne... How's my girl doing?"  
  
"Well she is supposed to be here right now." Lorne looked towards the door expectantly. "I'm sure she's just out with Connor killing my customers. For someone who shies away from the action, you sure raised a feisty girl."  
  
"That's guilt for you." Meerna raised her glass in a mock-toast.  
  
"I know you might be biased with the blood bond, but I didn't make a mistake hiring her, did I?" Lorne leaned in closer. "She's not going to destroy my club, is she?"  
  
"You'll be fine. Don't worry." Meerna sipped her drink. "But speaking of destroying... What's the word on this Connor? Should I be advising my niece to avoid him?"  
  
"Do you really think she would listen?" Lorne asked wryly. He jerked his chin towards the door. "Besides, it could be worse."  
  
The green-haired man stood in the doorway. He was quite handsome, with sharp features and large yellow eyes. He scanned the club. With a smirk, he strode to the bar. He sat down beside Meerna. "Scotch. Single malt."  
  
Meerna turned to him, glaring icily. "So." She turned back to her drink, sipping it again. "You're slipping. She's been here for nearly two years now. I thought you would have tracked her down long before now."  
  
"She's high profile now," the green-haired demon replied. He smiled tightly when Lorne handed him a drink. Lorne glared at him suspiciously, but quickly turned away. "Looking for a bitty co-ed is a bit broad. Looking for a demon hunter, on the other hand..."  
  
"She's not here right now." Meerna smiled.   
  
The demon let out a small chuckle. He then picked up his drink, knocking it back. "So you warned her, huh? I was wondering what you were doing here. All the dark powers stirring up here. You usually prefer a nice distance from danger. Do you really think you can protect her?"  
  
Meerna smiled. "I don't think I have to."  
  
"Oh yes." He nodded. "The Destroyer. I've heard all about him. So little Sally's whoring herself out to a Champion in exchange for protection. So is he swarthy with large upper arms?"  
  
"Who said anything about the Destroyer? Salome's very proficient. You won't get anywhere near her to kill her."  
  
The green haired demon laughed heartily. He threw a few bills onto the bar. "Who said anything about killing her?" He smiled as he turned and rose from the stool. "I have much more interesting things planned."


	2. Chapter 2

With a groan, Andrew laid his head down on the pile of open books on the kitchen table. He placed his hands over his head, shielding himself.  
  
Connor looked up from the couch. He was carving a stake. He was half-finished and frowning deeply. "Everything all right, Andrew?"  
  
"I don't know how he did it." He sat up and gestured wildly at the books. "Without the Urn of Osiris I can't find a way for someone to bring back a human being from the dead without them being zombierific." He shut the top book and shook his head. "Jamie didn't say he was a zombie."  
  
"Zombie Wesley wouldn't have talked to Jamie," Connor commented, setting his stake and knife down. "Zombie's just shuffle and grunt."  
  
" _Jamie_!" Andrew bellowed, jumping to his feet.  
  
The door to Jamie's room opened and he shuffled out. He gave a grunt, glaring at Andrew.  
  
"See." Connor pointed a finger at Jamie. "Exactly like that." Despite his joke, he frowned worriedly at Jamie. He got to his feet. "You want to stay out here with us? We're researching and making weapons."  
  
"I'm making weapons in my room," Jamie muttered. He sounded vague, slightly distracted. "I need to get some metal... I want a sword." He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I definitely need some metal."  
  
Connor frowned deeper. "I don't think it's a smart idea to smelt in your room. I mean, we do have a cleaning deposit to think of. Besides, Andrew has some questions for you."  
  
"Yeah?" Jamie blinked and looked to Andrew. "What?"  
  
"I need to ask you..." Andrew hesitated, looking down. "About Wesley."  
  
Jamie's jaw was set firmly. He tightened his fists. "He told my father to kill my sister. He let me go. That's all I know about him."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that he's dead?" Andrew asked.  
  
"No," Jamie spat, "It bothers me that my sister is dead. I don't give a crap about Wesley."  
  
"He didn't mean it like that." Connor stepped towards Jamie. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Andrew just means that someone coming back from the dead is a big thing. It doesn't happen a lot."  
  
"It doesn't?" Jamie's deadened look turned to one of heartbreak. "But with all of the mystical junk. People should come back from the dead all the time."  
  
"I've only heard about it happening twice successfully." Andrew sat down, looking away from Jamie, trying to ignore his saddened expression. "And they were both mystical deaths. Illyria said Wesley was killed by a stab wound. He... He shouldn't have been able to come back from it."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. If people can't come back from the dead then they can't come back from the dead. You're supposed to be the expert."  
  
"Oh!" Andrew jumped back to his feet. "Did he touch you?"  
  
"Did he _what_?" Jamie went wide-eyed, gaping at Andrew. "Was this Wesley guy some sort of pervert?"  
  
"No, he wasn't." Connor cocked his head, furrowing his brow. "Why is that important, Andrew?"  
  
"Well, the First Evil can masquerade as dead people. It would be like a perfect copy of Wesley. Only the First is incorporeal."   
  
"He touched my dad." Jamie spoke carefully. He narrowed his gaze on Andrew. "You've fought something called the First Evil. And it was..."  
  
"The source of all evil," Andrew explained.  
  
Jamie cradled his forehead. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Connor patted Jamie carefully on the shoulder. He looked to Andrew, frowning in uncertainty. "What does the Watcher's Council say about Wesley?"  
  
"I... Umm..." Andrew shifted nervously. He reopened his book, flipping through the pages. He buried his face in the ancient tome. "I think I'll keep looking. I'm sure I've got it here."  
  
"Andrew?" Connor moved away from Jamie, confused. "What did the Watcher's Council say when you told them Wesley was here?"  
  
"I.... I haven't exactly told them yet," Andrew muttered under his breath.  
  
" _What_?" Connor crossed his arms over his chest. "Andrew, the whole reason you're here is so the Watcher's Council can help me. If you won't tell them what's going on, how are they supposed to help?"  
  
Andrew shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I thought we could figure this out by ourselves. I mean, we're a trio of very smart guys. Trios of very smart guys make a very good team. This shouldn't be hard for us."  
  
Connor knitted his brow. "So you were hoping to figure it out by yourself and be declared Watcher of the Year?"  
  
"Not... Watcher of the Year..." Andrew said carefully. He shifted in his seat, fumbling with his books. "I was hoping we could surprise the Watcher's Council."  
  
"What? By getting really, really killed without their help?" Connor stood in front of Andrew, looking utterly confused.  
  
"By getting him back," Andrew whispered. "Angel, Illyria, Gunn... They all miss him. And he's here, alive. If we can get Wesley back, do you know what that would do?"  
  
Connor shook his head. "Andrew, Wesley is dead."  
  
"He's a hero." Looking up at Connor, there was a hopeful twinkle in Andrew's wide, blue eyes. "We can't just find out what he is and kill him all over again. We have to find out how he's back and figure out a way to remind him of what he used to be. Don't you miss him?"  
  
Connor shrugged. "Not really. Most of the time I was around Wesley, I was trying to kill him."  
  
"I'm not listening to this." Jamie shook his head savagely. "Are you two actually having a conversation about saving the man who killed my sister?"  
  
Connor turned to Jamie. "Your father killed your sister."  
  
"On Wesley's orders," Jamie snapped. "And I want him dead. You said they would all pay, Connor. Is making him all warm and fuzzy your idea of revenge? Why the hell did they call you 'the Destroyer'?"  
  
"It's not that simple." Andrew got up. "He might be under a spell, or..."  
  
"It's never simple with you people." Jamie looked on the verge of tears. "I don't care what he was. I care that he was there when Jules died. I care that he was happy when the knife cut into her." He turned, waving his hand dismissively. "Do whatever the hell you want. But if I see Wesley again, I'll kill him."  
  
Jamie stormed to his room, slamming the door behind himself.  
  
Connor sunk down in the chair beside Andrew. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have said that in front of him. You should have known how he would react."  
  
"You know I have a point." Andrew picked up another of his books.  
  
Connor nodded. "Yeah. And he has a point too. Wesley killed Jules. He deserves to--" He stopped himself, looking down. "For all we know, it's not really Wesley."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "I should go talk to Jamie."  
  
"It's getting late. Someone should be patrolling." Andrew got up. "You talk to Jamie. Maybe Salome can go out tonight."  
  
"You know, I think she's busy."  


* * *

  
Wincing, Salome sliced open her index finger. She held it over the map, shaking droplets of blood down onto the paper.  
  
"Scribed in blood, let this offering guide me." She squeezed the tip of her finger, biting her lip as more blood slid out. "Lead me to the words of the Nyazian."  
  
Salome's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilating so her entire eye turned black. She looked down at the map.  
  
She shrank in defeat as she saw nothing but the map with blood strewn across it. She groaned. "You mean I bled myself for nothing? I hate when blood magic doesn't--"   
  
The phone rang. She flopped back and knocked the phone off the nightstand. She picked up the receiver, placing it to her ear. "It's Salome." She brought her wounded finger to her mouth, sucking on it.  
  
"Hey Chico. I'm glad you got my message. How's Hell-A?" She sat bolt upright. "What? You're in my town and you don't get in contact with me? Wound me, dude. Where's the love?" She leaned against her knees. "So you finally decided to get out of the big bad city. I suppose it's not the happening hot spot it used to be." The faint smile she had faded. "I suppose Palo Alto is now. Well..." She shook her head, trying to get rid of the unhappy thought. "So you're a ghoul who knows how to get things. Don't know if you'll be much help to me now that you're out of the city." She rubbed her temple. "I'm looking for the Nyazian Scrolls. Any of them, all of them."  
  
She got up and began to pace. "I'm expecting hard and expensive. Just tell me who I have to beat up." She shook her head. "I so could beat up people. You know, I'm a lot tougher than I look. You haven't seen me laying the demon smack down. Just see what you can find out. Get back to me. I really need those prophecies. No, not Nigerian-- Nyazian. Yeah, thanks man. Call me back if you hear anything."  
  
She hung up the phone and groaned, raking her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Nyazians?"  
  
Salome whirled around. Her eyes widened as she saw Oni standing in the doorway, books in her arms.  
  
"Oni." Salome raised her hand, waving feebly. "Hey. Um.... Hey. What are you doing back? I thought you'd still be in the library?"  
  
"What's a demon smack down?" Oni asked, cocking her head slightly.  
  
Salome's mouth opened and closed silently as she tried to think up an excuse. "It's... Umm... American culture. I know how that confuses you sometimes."  
  
"'Demon smack down' is an American idiom?" Oni cocked a brow. "I know I haven't been in this country for long, Salome, but please give me some credit."  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to say?" Salome asked, her voice shaking. "That demons are real and they can lay the smack down on someone?"  
  
"How do you know about the Nyazian Prophecies?" Oni asked, setting her books down on the desk. "You're not supposed to know about that."  
  
"I'm not?" Salome put a hand to her chest. "Why aren't I supposed to know about them? It so happens my--" She paused, pointing a finger at Oni. "You're not supposed to know about the Nyazian Prophecies."  
  
Calmly, Oni crouched down, reaching under her bed. She rummaged around before pulling a scroll out from under her bed. She held it out to Salome. "I'm one up on you."  
  
Salome took the scroll into her hand, unfurling it. She looked over the scrawled characters. "This is one of the scrolls." She rolled it back up. She pointed it at Oni, wielding it as if it were a weapon. "Why the hell do you have one of the Nyazian Scrolls?"  
  
"I was studying it." Oni kept her usual cool, monotonous voice.  
  
Salome nodded, gripping her fingers around the scroll. "Oh sure. Right. I forgot ancient Gushundi was added to the curriculum this semester. Why the hell are you studying demon languages?"  
  
"I didn't even know that was in Gushundi. Thank you for the assistance." She cocked her head. "Now why do you know what Gushundi is?"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions!" Salome yelled. "What the hell is going on, Oni?"  
  
"I'm an Ethno-Demonologist," Oni replied. "At least, I hope to be once I get my doctorate." She held her hand out. "May I please have my scroll back?"  
  
"We've been living together for months and you never told me you study demons?" Salome shook her head. "I can't believe this. How could you keep this from me, Oni?"  
  
"Why do you care what I study?" Oni crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, you shouldn't even know about the existence of demons."  
  
"Hate to break this to you, babe," Salome snarled, "But I _am_ a demon."  
  
"Really?" Oni's eyes lit up as she looked over Salome. "But... You look so normal. Well..." She looked up at Salome's hair. "On the other hand..."  
  
Salome squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay. I'm starting to develop a headache."  
  
Oni took a step closer. She closely examined Salome, reaching in, poking at her cheek. "What kind of demon are you?"  
  
Salome slapped her hand away. "Hey! Hands! That's personal. I'm not a lab rat. I'm also very, very confused right now." She took a step back and took a deep breath. She eyed Oni carefully. "Okay, let's make a deal. I'll show you what I look like and you give me this scroll."  
  
Oni frowned deeply. "I want to see what you look like... But I want to translate that scroll. Now that I know what language it's in, I can make some real breakthroughs."  
  
Salome held the scroll possessively. "I could take it, if I wanted to."  
  
"You would hurt me for a piece of paper?" Oni frowned. "I don't think you're capable of that, Salome."  
  
"Well..." Salome licked her lips. She seemed to consider this for a long moment, looking down at the scroll in her hand. "I just need to find the scrolls. And now I know where this one is." She held it out to Oni. "Tell me what it says when you're done doing the translation?"  
  
"Of course," Oni said. She smiled. "May I see your demon form now?"  
  
Salome nodded. She touched her bracelet and muttered the spell. She sighed as her skin changed colours spreading her hands out. "Here I am. In all my demony glory."  
  
Oni gaped at Salome, circling around her. "Well, you don't look terribly different. You're much prettier as a demon though."  
  
"Really?" Salome blinked. "I know some people who would heartily disagree with you."  
  
"Then they're idiots. Most demons I've met have been in varying shades of green and red." Oni smiled broadly. "This is a very flattering hue."  
  
"I'm still confused." Salome shook her head. "Okay, you're an Ethno-Demonologist."  
  
"I hope to be."  
  
Salome nodded. "So an Ethno-Demonologist just _happens_ to get put in the same room as the only demon student at the school?"  
  
Oni laughed heartily. "You think you're the only demon student on campus? Well, someone has a high opinion of herself."  
  
"I'm not counting the evil ones," Salome spat defensively.  
  
"Neither was I," Oni said airily. "There are demon mixers every week for the students on campus with demonic natures. There are at least a dozen benign species represented here at Stanford. I haven't met any who look like you... What species are you?"  
  
Salome nodded. "Right. Yeah. I'm really late for work. Have fun with your translating."  
  
She whirled around and headed towards the door. She could hear Oni's footsteps behind her. "No! You can't leave yet! I have so many questions. Your eating habits, your mating rituals. Come on, Salome!"  
  
Salome turned, rolling her eyes. "Oni, babe... We're going to have to make some ground rules. Number one with a bullet? Don't ask me about my mating rituals. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic, but some things have got to stay mine."  
  
"But--"  
  
Salome ran a hand through her hair. "All right. Since you're all into demons...."  


* * *

  
"Yeah, shake it up baby now. Twist and shout. Come on, come on, come, come on baby now. Come on and work it on out. You know you twist, little girl..." Oni gripped the microphone tightly in her hand. She was wide-eyed as she sang, looking out onto the demon crowd.  
  
Lorne leaned against the bar. "Where did you find this girl, Sugarplum? She's cute and a half."  
  
"That's my roommate." Salome shook her head as she poured Lorne another Seabreeze.   
  
"Not really a song choice I would expect from little Miss Sweater-vest." Lorne commented.  
  
"I suggested it." Salome commented. "Girl needs to rattle her jewellery."  
  
"Hm." Lorne took the drink, frowning slightly.   
  
"Hm what?" Salome asked. "Why are you hmming me?"  
  
Lorne shrugged slightly. "It's nothing much. Just the extremely anxious vibe that's coming off you is throwing off my Chi."  
  
Salome scowled, turning away. She reached for a glass. "I know it's been a while since you've done the Host Thing. But you're supposed to be reading the one singing, Lorne."  
  
Lorne shook his head. "No way, mes ami. I gave you a pass on the extreme tardiness. You don't get to just skip out of this too. What's going on?"  
  
Salome shrugged. "I'm just having a really weird night. I'm starting to know how Connor's been feeling."  
  
"If you didn't want her to know, you shouldn't have told her, Sugarplum." Lorne shrugged. "You didn't have to if you didn't want to. You, obviously, wanted her to know."  
  
"I want the Scrolls," Salome sighed. "She has one of them. I had to tell her something."  
  
Lorne nodded slowly. "Okay, that's one reason. Or maybe you just wanted someone to accept you as a demon, no strings attached."  
  
Salome looked around at the horn, furred, scaly and fanged denizens of the club. She raised an eyebrow. "Because, you know, I really have trouble finding people who accept me."  
  
"Doesn't count, pudding pop. This is your job, it's not your life. You want your friends to accept you as a demon. Unfortunately, a certain maladjusted demon slaying boy turned you down for that very reason."  
  
"Do you mind getting out of my aura?" Salome muttered sulkily. "And not making quips about my love life... or the lack of?"  
  
"You really like him, don't you, crumpet?" Lorne frowned. "It's not you. It's all him. You don't know how messed up his life has been. At least he's just rejecting your advances and not trying to kill you."  
  
Salome nodded slowly. "You know, your talks lack sufficient pep. Really not making me feel any better."  
  
"Well what is going to make you feel better?" Lorne exclaimed. "That girl up on stage is full of hero worship for you because of your demonocity. Yet you've got the full mope on."  
  
"We don't need another civvie in the mix." Salome muttered. "I told you about the last peppy demon-loving girl we had in, right? The one who ended up really, really dead by the hand of her evil lawyer father? Best anyone can do is stay far away."  
  
"Hey Sally!"   
  
Salome whirled to the door. She grinned as the long-haired man weaved through the throng of demons. His pale skin was studded with bone protrusions.   
  
Salome grinned, leaning over the bar. "Hey Chico! Just what are you doing here?"  
  
He strode to the bar and pulled her into a quick hug. "Everyone comes to Caritas. You work here?"  
  
"I'm all about the drink slingage." Salome beamed. "So if you find anything about those Scrolls you can usually find me here."  
  
"I actually got a beat on something for you. I left a message on your machine." He reached into his ratty jacket, pulling out a sheet of paper. "There's a guy who just got into town. He's been making a big stink in the underground about prophecies. You might want to start there."  
  
Salome accepted the paper. She looked down at it, blinking. "Oh." Her fingers tightened around it. "Oh."  
  
She shoved the paper into the pocket of her pants. She hopped the bar. "Lorne! I've got to go!"  
  
Lorne turned from where he sat with Oni. "You just got in half an hour ago!"  
  
"Sorry. This is world-in-peril stuff." She ran towards the door. "Get my girl something to drink. She needs to loosen up."  
  
"If it's world-in-peril shouldn't you call someone a bit more... Destroyery?"   
  
Salome paused in the doorway. She gave him a small smile. "Hey, I am woman." She opened her palm, creating a green ball. "Besides, I have a few tricks."  
  
Oni looked up, grinning. "That's neat. Can I come?"


	3. Chapter 3

Connor curled up on the couch, idly flipping through the pages of the large book in his lap. He leaned against his arm, frowning.  
  
Andrew looked over Connor's shoulder. He pursed her lips. "Not that I'm not happy for the help researching, but don't you think you should be out patrolling."  
  
"Hm." Connor turned a page, not looking up. "I suppose so."  
  
"Things not go well with Jamie?" Andrew sat down beside Connor. He looked worriedly over Connor.  
  
"Hm." Connor shrugged and focused in on the page.  
  
"I'm guessing that's a no?" Andrew frowned deeply. "Maybe we just need to give him some time. I can't image what he's going through. I mean, I'd probably hold a ticker-tape parade if something happened to my brother. But Jules... Jamie really loved her. Maybe we should just let him mourn."  
  
Connor looked up finally. "Yeah, we should just let him stay in his room, building weapons. He'll flunk out of school even though he's a genius. He'll sink deeper and deeper into depression until he goes Kamikaze on Wesley and the bad guys."  
  
Andrew swallowed hard. "Do you really think he could do that?"  
  
Connor's blue eyes darkened. "I did."  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Andrew nodded slowly. "I forget. You're not really... You don't act like someone who tried to blow up a lot of people. So it's easy to..."  
  
"...Pretend it's not there?" Connor nodded. "Yeah. I'd prefer it that way. But..." He sighed. "I know what Jamie's going through. He lost the most important person in his life. The last thing he needs is to be left alone."  
  
"All right." Andrew peeked over the top of Connor's book. "So you're going to pretend to read that book and pout?"  
  
"What do you suggest I do?" Connor asked.  
  
"You could go out and kill vampires," Andrew suggested.  
  
Connor closed the book, sighing deeply. "I could go out and kill vampires. I could stake dozen, hundred, thousands... And it won't do a damn thing. Clarice just makes more. If we're going to beat them, I can't just attack vampires randomly. I need to know what's going on."  
  
"Your dad gave me the impression you weren't much for the planning." Andrew offered Connor a small smile. "But I'm glad. It's smart. We should figure out what Wesley and Clarice are doing. Do you have any idea where to start?"  
  
Connor opened his book again. "The Nyazian Scrolls."  
  
"Do you think Wesley is trying to find them?" Andrew furrowed his brow. "I know he was translating them back before you were born..."  
  
"Actually, it has to do with Salome. She was talking about the Scrolls earlier. She was... Kind of jittery. She said she could take care of it herself, but I don't want to take the chance. We're not going to lose anyone else." Connor cocked his head. "So, Demon Expert... What do you know about the Nyazians?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Not a lot. Extinct, sentient demons weren't exactly my area of expertise. I was more about the crushing mindless demon types."  
  
"Well..." Connor closed his book again, raising an eyebrow. "Here's an idea, Mr. Watcher. Look it up."  
  
"This doesn't sound world in peril," Andrew said slowly.  
  
Connor glowered at him. "It's friend in peril. That's good enough for me. So get out your books, call the Watcher's Council-- Whatever. Besides, wasn't I all over those prophecies? Wouldn't it be... I dunno, _smart_ to look into it?"  
  
Andrew blinked, then nodded. "Okay. You have a point. I'll look stuff up."  
  
"Thank you." Connor sighed. "I just hope Salome is all right."  


* * *

  
Oni excitedly skipped alongside Salome. "I can't believe all of this time I've been researching demons there has been one in my dorm room. This is just the most astounding thing that has ever happened to me. And you work in an establishment with all of those demonic patrons. It's just fascinating! I would love to do a full psychological profile on you..."  
  
Salome brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples. "Okay, Oni... More ground rules. Don't yammer on when I'm trying to hunt down bad guys. It tends to announce my presence and the element of surprise is a bit better in this sitch."  
  
Oni shrank down, chastised. "I'm sorry. This is just a shock to me. I mean, I would have expected this had I been able to go to UC-Sunnydale, but not here."  
  
"You wanted to go to UC-Sunnydale?" Salome arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, of course!" Oni exclaimed. "I was actually accepted. I was looking forward to studying the Hellmouth up close, but then some rude person went and sank the entire town into the ground. I considered attending Oxford or something in Ohio, but considering the mystical forces that are rising here..."  
  
"Mystical forces?" Salome turned to face Oni, her black eyes going wide. "You mean you've known something was coming here for two years now? I guess you read a lot of prophecies."  
  
"Actually, the Nyazian Scroll is the first prophecy I've been able to procure." Oni nodded solemnly. "But there is a scientific formulae as to where mystical energies will converge. Many of those energies have been diverted here since--"  
  
Salome stopped dead, wincing. She put a hand up to silence Oni. "I'm truly fascinated. But there's something going on here." She put a hand to her stomach, wincing. "It's not... I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Is this a demon power you possess?" Oni asked, riveted. "Sensing dark forces?"  
  
"Don't really have time to get into it." Salome looked around. She dug into her pocket, pulling out the piece of paper Chico had given her. She read it and looked up at the rows of houses. She centred in on a large, three-story house. She reached into her jacket, pulling out a knife. "Oni, take off."  
  
"But this is incredibly interesting to watch!" Oni clapped her hands together, bouncing excitedly. "I would love to witness--"  
  
"What?" Salome snarled. "You would love to witness me getting killed? Or you'll get it yourself. This isn't some training scenario, Oni. This is me going up against real evil."  
  
"Demons aren't evil." Oni crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Salome.  
  
Salome pulled herself to full height. She gripped the knife in her hand tightly. Her eyes burned with intensity. "You know what, babe? I've given you a lot of allowances today. But you just crossed the line." She squared up against Oni. "I don't need you to tell me about demons. Yeah, some of them are fluffy bunnies. But most of them? They would just _love_ to kill you and everyone you know. And one of the worst ones is in that house right there. Now _go home_."  
  
"But Salome--"  
  
"Go." Salome whirled around. "I don't have time to baby sit some book wormy demon groupie."  
  
Oni looked down, biting her lip. "I'm very sorry, Salome."  
  
Salome sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. She turned back around slowly. "Just get somewhere safe, Oni. If I get into any trouble, I can't protect you. I don't even know if I'll be able to protect myself."  
  
Oni frowned, looking worried. "You shouldn't go in alone. Shouldn't you be backed up by a Slayer? Or, perhaps, an army?"  
  
"I'm not going to bother Connor with this," Salome insisted. She began to run off towards the house. "Don't worry. I'm scrappy."  


* * *

  
Connor rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the book in his lap. He let out a soft groan. "You know, in some circles I am considered to be an intellectual. Some might even say a geek." He shut the book dramatically. "But this is frying my brain. I mean, the way they describe these demons..."  
  
"Hm." Andrew held a hand up as he paced back and forth. He clutched the phone tightly in his hand. "I think you should cross-reference demons and prophecies... Something came up? What is it?"  
  
Jamie shuffled out of his bedroom. He paused in the hallway and looked to Andrew. "Who is he talking to?"  
  
Connor looked up as he drew another book from the pile in front of him. "Watcher friend. He's trying to get information on Salome's demons."  
  
"I thought they were your demons." Jamie made his way across the room and sat down beside Connor. "I mean, aren't you the scourge of the underworld?"  
  
"Salome can get her scourge on pretty well," Connor replied. "I don't know everything that's going on. I just know she was freaked when she came by."  
  
"She seemed pretty Salome-ish to me." Jamie frowned. "How could you tell?"  
  
"We've known Salome for a year." Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And for the last month she and I have been killing demons together. I could tell she was freaked. This is not a girl who ruffles easily. Something was definitely wrong."  
  
"She's a big girl." Jamie looked over the pile of leather-bound books. "She can take care of herself."  
  
"Look what happened the last time I let one of my friends take care of themself," Connor rasped.  
  
"So Salome gets what Jules didn't." Jamie eyed Connor. He smiled darkly. "In more ways than one."  
  
Connor met Jamie's eyes. He grit his teeth and glared. "No one else dies."  
  
"Are you sure?" Both Connor and Jamie turned to Andrew. He had stopped pacing. He chewed his thumbnail, nodding slowly. "Of course. I know you know how to research. I'm just a little surprised. You're a doll, Dawn. Say hi to Buffy."   
  
Andrew hung up the phone. He paused, sighing deeply.  
  
Placing his book down, Connor stood up. He swallowed hard. "So. What did your friend say?"  
  
"Not what I expected," Andrew replied.  
  
"Was she able to find any information on the Nyazian prophecies?" Connor crossed his arms. He shifted uncomfortably. "Any place we can start looking?"  
  
Andrew licked his lips, hesitating. "The Nyazian scrolls were written over a thousand years ago. The clan of demons that first scribed them were balancing demons. They maintained the fabric reality using their powerful magic. The most powerful Nyazians were able to read reality, read the future. They wrote it in the scrolls."  
  
Jamie scrunched up his nose. "Why is that shock-inducing? Sounds pretty dull."  
  
"The scrolls were spread across the world, but the Nyazian clan remained in their role of balancing demons, shying away from fighting for centuries."  
  
Connor frowned deeply. "Salome said they were all dead."  
  
'They are," Andrew confirmed. "Ten years ago, Cyvus Vail murdered them. He did it personally, using dark magic. The entire clan was wiped out, save for a few who had left the fold. You met Vail. He wouldn't have done it personally unless it was something big. The council now believes it was a calculated move by Circle of the Black Thorn."  
  
"And this is freaksome because..." Jamie looked up at Andrew expectantly.  
  
"Cyvus Vail was the demon who gave me my false memories." Connor tightened his hands into fists. "And one of the prophecies in the Nyazian scrolls is the reason he mowed me down with a car."  
  
"Actually, that wasn't the shock." Andrew sat down. "The Nyazians were dimensional demons. They were recognizable by their skin colours. Normally coming in shades of blue, green and..."  
  
"Purple," Connor finished. "Salome's a Nyazian demon."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah. One of about a half dozen left in the entire multiverse."  
  
"And she's gone out to find the lost scrolls of her people... Which, knowing how our luck has been, will be in the possession of the Circle of the Black Thorn." Connor strode to the weapons chest. He pulled out his axe, gripping it tightly.  
  
"Now you're going after her?" Jamie muttered.  
  
Connor raked his eyes over the axe. "Salome's gotten herself in over her head. So I've got to do the hero thing."  


* * *

  
Salome pushed open the door of the house listed on the note Chico had given her. She frowned as it swung open. "You would think if this place really holds one of the scrolls they would lock it." She wrinkled her nose. "Or at least shut it properly."  
  
Hesitantly, she began to make her way inside. "All right... Quiet, dark and open to the public. This has trap written all over it."  
  
She pressed on, wrapping her fingers tighter around her knife handle. "Well, fortune favours the foolish."  
  
Eyes widened, Salome approached the back wall of the foyer. She put her hands on the large, black jagged circle painted onto the wall. She swallowed hard. "Or, you know, not."   
  
She whirled around, eyes darting around the room. "Wesley!" She bellowed. "I know you're here!"  
  
She put a hand to her stomach, wincing. She was shivering. "I can feel you here."  
  
"Can you feel me?"   
  
Jerking her head up, Salome saw the male vampire descend from the landing on the second floor. She immediately got into a fighting stance, wielding her knife. "I wasn't expecting a vampire."  
  
The vampire took a swing at her. She ducked, going into a low roundhouse. The vampire jumped over her swinging leg. He slammed his feet into Salome's face, hitting her nose. She recoiled back with the force of the hit, sprawling to the floor. Her grip loosened on her knife and she left it on the floor.  
  
She jumped back to her feet, sniffling. "What is the problem you people have with my nose?" She knocked her fist into the vampire's jaw. "Everyone seems to hit it."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his neck, getting him into a headlock. She pressed her wrist to his neck, pushing her cross against his flesh. He howled, writhing in her arms.  
  
"I didn't actually come for a fight. I'm just looking for the Nyazian Scroll." Salome smirked, eyes sparkling. "Now why don't you just make it easier and tell me where it is? Then I'll go."  
  
Another vampire, a blond woman, came from behind. Salome turned her head just in time to see it thrust her own knife into her shoulder. She howled, releasing the vampire in her arms and throwing him at her other attacker.   
  
She staggered backwards, putting a hand to her shoulder. Groaning, she grabbed the handle of the knife. She howled as she pulled it out. Panting, she examined the bloody blade. "That was... Not fair." She hurled the knife with her good arm, embedding it into the male vampire's throat.  
  
He howled and fell to his knees. Salome smirked in satisfaction, even if she sagged with the pain.  
  
"Knife don't kill us," the woman hissed. She reached down and pulled the knife from her companion's neck.  
  
"Yeah." Salome's eyes burned with fury. "But he looks in pain. That's enough for now."  
  
She cocked her head. " _Ignis incede_."  
  
Fire erupted across the male vampire's arms. It spread quickly, enveloping him. He barely had time to howl before he had turned to dust.  
  
Salome turned her attention towards the female. Her smirk grew. "Just you and me now."  
  
"How did you do that?" The female gasped.  
  
"Fire from nothing?" Salome took a step closer. "It's cake."  
  
There was a crack of lightning and rain began to pelt against the windows. Salome rolled her eyes. "Dammit!"  
  
"What do you want?" The female demanded.  
  
"I want my scroll," Salome intoned darkly. She was being to wilt as the blood gushed out of her wound. She took deep, controlled breaths. "I know Wesley has it. I want it."  
  
Salome charged at the female. She slammed her fist into her gut and grabbed the knife back from her. She swung it across her throat, neatly decapitating her. Both head and body turned to dust. Salome tilted her head upwards. "Do you hear that Wesley? I want my damn scroll!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Wesley's not in right now."  
  
Salome whirled around towards the voice. It belonged to the handsome, green-haired man. "Would you like to leave a message?"  
  
Salome's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god."  


* * *

  
Connor sniffed the air, trying desperately to pinpoint Salome. He knew her scent well now. She smelled different than human or vampire. It was distinctly her.  
  
He pushed his wet hair out of his face. It had begun to pour rain very suddenly. He gripped the axe tighter in his hand. She was in trouble. He could just feel it. With everything that was happening...  
  
He had followed Salome scent to Caritas, but it had then diverged away towards a residential area. He didn't know why Salome would go that far away from campus, especially in a time like this.  
  
"Yeah, let's go searching for lost prophecies that have absolutely no real meaning," Connor muttered, shaking his head. "Maybe if we're _really_ lucky the Circle of the Black Thorn will have them."  
  
He paused for a moment and swung his axe, embedding it into a bench. His eyes were darkened with anger. "Idiot."  
  
"Was the bench evil?"  
  
Connor jerked his head up, pulling the axe out of the wood and wielding it. He paused when he saw it was Oni. "Um... Hi." He put the axe behind his back. "Salome's roommate. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you here to save her?" Oni asked. She glanced over Connor's shoulder. "With your very large and intimidating weapon?"  
  
"You know where she is?" Connor growled.  
  
Oni nodded. "She went into that house." She pointed across the street. "And yelled at me to go because she didn't want me to get hurt. I decided to stay to make sure she wasn't injured fatally."  
  
"Do you know who she's going after?" Connor asked, glaring at the dark house.  
  
Oni shrugged. "She didn't say. She did sense mystical energy. And they have one of the Nyazian Scrolls."  
  
"How do you know--" Connor shook his head. "I'm going after Salome. Stay here."  
  
"Are you a demon too?" Oni asked eagerly. "Do you have special powers?"  
  
Connor furrowed his brow. "I have to go save Salome, I don't have time for questions!" He began to stride towards the house.  
  
"Wait!" Oni ran after him. "Salome said she wanted to do this by herself. She didn't want to bother you!"  
  
"I don't care what Salome _wants_ ," Connor growled. "I care what Salome needs. If she gets herself killed I'm going to be really cranky."

* * *

  
Salome pulled her hand off of her bleeding shoulder, balling it into a fist. "Azriel." Her voice was a low growl. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just hope?" Azriel laughed. He took a step towards Salome, but she took a step back. "You should have known I would find you eventually." The corners of his mouth curved in a sadistic smile. "I'll always find you."  
  
Hissing in a breath, Salome glared heatedly at Azriel. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I sent for you. Word travels fast among demons. I knew you would hear if Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had one of the scrolls." Azriel shook his head, laughing. He reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll. "Is this what you want?"  
  
"Right now what I want is you dismembered and set on fire." Salome moved forward. "Give me that scroll. You don't deserve to touch it."  
  
"Does your shoulder hurt?"  
  
"Merely a flesh wound," Salome shot back.  
  
"I told them not to hurt you." Azriel raised his hand, stretching out his fingers.   
  
Salome hissed as her flesh mended back together. She glowered at him as she peaked over to see the wound knit.  
  
"How does that feel?" Azriel purred. His yellow eyes sparkled. "Better?"  
  
Rubbing her shoulder, Salome flexed her fingers. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. That does feel better."  
  
She swung her fist, knocking Azriel in the jaw. "But I didn't ask for you to do me any favours."  
  
Azriel put a hand to his sore cheek. He licked his lips. "You've gotten _sassy_."  
  
He slammed his hand into her chest. The impact created a blinding flash.  
  
Salome was thrown backwards, flying across the room. She slammed into the wall before sliding to the floor.  
  
Azriel cocked his head, smirking. "This is going to be a lot of fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Salome wheezed, putting a hand to her chest. It still glowed with magicks. She blinked, trying to orient herself. "I thought... You didn't want to hurt me, Az."  
  
"I said I didn't want them to hurt you." He kicked her hard in the stomach. Salome slid back to the floor. "Hurting you is my job."  
  
"You always believed you were entitled, didn't you?" Salome winced, struggling to her feet. She took a trembling breath. "The prodigal son. And what? Now you've gone and thrown in with the black hats? What did Wesley offer you? You'd only do this if there was something in it for you."  
  
"Other than power?" Azriel asked airily. "How about you? He _really_ doesn't like you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual." Salome kicked Azriel in the stomach, following it up with a punch to the head. "Where is he? I've got a score to settle with him too."  
  
"Not here." Azriel blocked a punch, kicking Salome back. "He left you all to me."  
  
"Coward. Hiding behind his flunkies." Salome raked her claws down Azriel's face, splitting the skin. "If I kill you, will he show himself?"  
  
She delivered a roundhouse across his face, sending Azriel to the ground. Once he was down, she slammed her knuckled into his face. "Actually, I don't really care. Killing you is good enough for now."  
  
She brought her fist down again, but met no resistance. Her eyes went wide as she saw he was no longer on the ground.   
  
Fingers tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around. Azriel was behind her, in full green demon form. He punched her hair, sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"You really should have learned your lessons," Azriel laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Or at least realized that I did."  
  
He grabbed the front of Salome's shirt, lifting her up. She struggled to get away. Azriel brought his fist down again. Salome cried out as her lip split.   
  
"Come on, Little One." Azriel tossed her across the room. She landed in a heap. "Fight back. It's no fun if you don't fight back."  
  
Salome looked up in time to see Connor leap onto Azriel. He slashed at him with his axe, nicking Azriel's chest. "Maybe I can help there."  
  
Azriel touched his chest. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was enough to startle him. He staggered slightly, but grinning toothily at Connor. "Ah, so the lover arrives. I expected someone a bit more intimidating." He cast a glance towards Salome. "This is who you're shacking up with? You should be embarrassed, Little One."  
  
Connor leapt up, both feet connecting with Azriel's chest. He hit the ground in a crouch, grinning as Azriel fell backwards. "Not looking so tough there, greenie."  
  
"I've barely started," Azriel hissed. He raised a hand and knocked Connor back with an invisible force. He struggled back to his feet. He grinned as he stood up straight. He flexed his fingers. "Ever get homesick, Destroyer? I could arrange a one way back to Quortoth. A favour from me to you."  
  
Salome crawled across the floor slowly, keeping her eyes on the fight. She reached the fallen scroll, wrapping her fingers around it. She slid it into her jacket and got back to her feet.  
  
"You really like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Connor gripped his axe tighter. He charged at Azriel, raising the blade. He prepared to strike, bringing it closer and closer to his opponent.  
  
He was thrown back by an invisible force.   
  
Both men turned to Salome, who struggled to stay on her feet. Her hand was outstretched. Her teeth were clenched tightly. "Don't hurt him, Connor."  
  
Connor's eyes widened as he stared at Salome. "What? Why?"  
  
"I'm touched, Little One," Azriel laughed. "Trying to save me? That's just..."  
  
Salome took a weak step forward. "He doesn't get to hurt you because that's my job." Her look of pain turned to a sadistic grin. "Isn't that how it goes, Az?"  
  
"You can barely stand," Azriel purred. "You really think you can finish me off?"  
  
"I'll die trying," Salome retorted.  
  
Azriel waved his hand. Salome flew backward, landing on top of Connor. "Not yet, Kid." Azriel smiled. "Your boy isn't going to sit by and let me take you. And I'm not allowed to touch him. Another time. When it's just you and me. Just like the good lord intended."  
  
Before either Salome or Connor could struggle to their feet, Azriel had disappeared.   
  
"Who was that?" Connor asked.  
  
Salome pulled herself off of Connor, growling softly. "What the hell are you doing here, Connor? I told you I could take care of this."  
  
"I thought you were in trouble. And it looks like I was right." Connor got up. "That guy was going to kill you!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to save me!" Salome rubbed her neck. She limped towards the door. "I would have taken him with me."  
  
"You said you were looking for the Nyazian scrolls." Connor went after her. He gripped his axe tightly, his eyes burning in anger. "You didn't say you were a Nyazian. You didn't say that the Circle of the Black Thorn massacred your people."  
  
Salome threw open the door, descending into the dark and rainy night. "Maybe because it was none of your business."  
  
"Who was that guy?" Connor demanded. The rain had begun to slick down his hair. "He was one of your kind."  
  
Salome whirled around, her wet hair hanging limp on her shoulders. "He's none of your business. Connor, I didn't ask you to get involved in this. In fact, I asked you to stay out of it!"  
  
"So you're willing to get killed just for some damn scroll?" Connor yelled. "It's not worth it, Salome!"  
  
"It's not about the scroll!" Salome bellowed. "It's about Azriel!"  
  
"Who is he?" Connor shook his head furiously. "Why are you willing to die for him?"  
  
"Because there are things worth dying for!" Salome pushed her soaking hair out of her face. "I told you! I told you when we first met... I do this so I can kill a demon."  
  
"That wasn't a demon. That was one of your own!" Connor looked furious. "There's a big difference between killing a demon and trying to murder someone in your family."  
  
"Yeah, you should know all about that!" Salome spat savagely.  
  
Connor backhanded Salome, smacking her hard in the jaw. Her head jerked back with the force, but she stayed on her feet. She brought a hand up to her face. "Hit a nerve, huh?"   
  
Salome mirrored Connor's hit. He barely flinched at the attack. "I'm a lot stronger than you are, Salome." Connor glared at her. "Instead of being an idiot and going off on your own, let me help!"  
  
"I don't want your help!" Salome bellowed. "Just because you couldn't save Jules doesn't mean you should lay your guilt on me!"  
  
With a snarl, Connor smacked Salome again. "This isn't about guilt. This is about keeping you alive. You, Jamie, Andrew... I'm not going to let anyone else die."  
  
"Sounds like guilt to me," Salome laughed bitterly.  
  
"It's about keeping the people I--" He paused, "Care about from getting killed over."  
  
"I don't need you to be my Champion." Salome shook her head. "I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I thought we were friends!" Connor yelled back. "I want to keep my friends safe. You can't just go off alone!"  
  
"I'm your friend," Salome's voice began low, warning. "Not your sidekick. I don't take orders from you."  
  
"I'm not asking you to take orders, I'm just asking you to use common sense." Connor sneered in disgust. "If you're going to go off on your own like this..." Connor turned away. "Then I can't be around you. I'm not going to watch you get yourself killed."  
  
Connor strode off, leaving Salome standing in the street. She panted, running her fingers through her rain-soaked hair. She watched Connor retreat, shaking her head.  
  
"Salome?" Oni hesitantly walked to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Salome turned her head to look at her. "I told you to leave."  
  
"I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." She frowned. "I thought you and Connor were... Why did you two hit each other?"  
  
"Difference of opinion," Salome muttered. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
Oni's frown deepened. She stared down the path Connor had gone. "Don't you think you should go after him?"  
  
"No, I don't." Salome turned, walking in the opposite direction. "I got what I came for. Now I want to go home."  


* * *

  
Connor shut the door to the apartment. He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking back the wet locks.  
  
Andrew looked up at him, frowning deeply. "Did you find Salome? Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine." Connor muttered. "A little beat up, but she'll recover."  
  
"Was she fighting Wesley?" Andrew got to his feet.  
  
"No," Connor's eyes darkened. "She was fighting me. Where's Jamie?"  
  
"He's in his room." Andrew shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand, Connor. What's going on? Why were you fighting Salome?"  
  
"Start researching ways Wesley could have been resurrected again." Connor strode across the living room. "We don't need to know about the Nyazians any more."  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"If Salome wants help, she'll come to us," Connor knocked on Jamie's door. "Until then we have more important things to do."  
  
Jamie opened the door a crack, looking out at Connor. He looked tired and worn. "What do you want Connor?"  
  
Connor pushed the door open with tremendous force. He grabbed Jamie by the collar, hauling him out. He took a deep breath. "I miss Jules too. I wish there was something I could do to bring her back. But we can't. She's dead. We're going to _stop_ the people that killed her. Not for revenge, but to stop them from hurting anyone else."  
  
He nodded slowly. "And do you know what you're going to do, Jamie? You're going to get out of your dark room, and go back to classes. Sitting alone in the dark making weapons isn't going to do anything. Jules wouldn't have wanted to you stop living just because she's dead." He stared into Jamie's eyes. "You want to honour Jules' memory? Then live. Help Andrew and me find a way to stop the Circle of the Black Thorn."  
  
Jamie looked on the verge of tears. "I don't want this life, Connor. I don't want to fight bad guys. I want things to be... The way they used to be."  
  
"That's not an option anymore, Jamie," Connor replied sadly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to keep you from this life. I really did. But you're in it. Wolfram and Hart made sure of it. The only way we're going to get through this alive is if we're a team. The three of us, working together."  
  
Andrew swallowed hard. "There's more than just the three of us, Connor. What about Salome?"  
  
"If Salome wants to be with us, she knows where we are. She made it pretty clear tonight she's doing her own thing." He shrugged. "I don't know what she wants."  


* * *

  
Salome sat down on her bed. She withdrew the scroll from her jacket. It was slightly damp from the rain. She stared at it, putting her free hand to her smarting cheek.  
  
Oni cocked her head, looking over Salome. "You found another of the Nyazian scrolls."  
  
"Maybe," Salome turned it in her hand, examining it. "Azriel may have been faking me out, but... He's actually pretty honest for an evil son of a bitch. I think he wanted me to have it."  
  
"He did."  
  
Oni squeaked loudly. Salome looked up and saw Meerna standing in front of her. She stared impassively at her aunt. "Oni, can you give us a moment?"  
  
Oni nodded. She went to the dresser and picked up a towel. "I'll just go get dry off in the bathroom. But... Ahh... When I get back, can you show me how you did that?" She smiled at Meerna.  
  
Meerna frowned at Oni. "Are you Salome's roommate? I thought you didn't know about us."  
  
"It turns out Oni is an Ethno-Demonologist," Salome explained. "Apparently my life has degraded into a series of Magnolia-esque coincidences. It's really fun."  
  
Oni slipped out of the room, leaving Salome and Meerna alone.  
  
Salome stood up. She tossed the scroll at Meerna's feet. "There. One of the Nyazian scrolls. Oni has one too, but she wants to translate it." She cocked her head. "But that doesn't matter, does it? You don't want the scrolls, do you?"  
  
Meerna smiled coolly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You knew Azriel was here." Salome set her jaw tightly. "You knew he had one of the scrolls. You set me up."  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Meerna asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Salome spat. "You've never cared about prophecy or duty. You left our clan because you couldn't stand all of the ceremony. So why did you have me go after the scroll when you knew it was _Azriel_ who had it?"  
  
"If you had known he was here, you would have hidden from him," Meerna replied. Her voice had lost its casual tone. It was harsh and clipped. "You've been doing that for ten years. But you're not content to hide and live a quiet life. You feel so damn guilty about what happened that you _have_ to go out and kill demons."  
  
"I needed to make myself strong enough to fight him," Salome insisted. "I needed to build my powers."  
  
"And you have." Meerna looked Salome over. "You've made yourself into quite the warrior. But that's not what we were made to be. We were meant to keep balance. I thought if you could kill Azriel you could finally _get over yourself_." Her light blue eyes were hard. "You weren't meant to be a Champion, Salome. Stop pretending to be one."  
  
"This isn't about Azriel anymore," Salome whispered. "Maybe I started killing demons because of him, but that's not why I do it now. I'm doing it because it's what's right. I'm not a Champion. I never claimed to be one. I'm just trying to do what has to be done."  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Meerna asked gently.  
  
Salome took a step back, shocking. "I haven't killed Azriel because I'm not strong enough yet. Not because I--"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Azriel." Meerna frowned deeply. "Is the Destroyer really worth your life, Salome? You know it's not safe here. The Circle of the Black Thorn is gathering forces. And they're going to take this place over. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Salome went to the door. She opened it. "Then I suggest you don't watch."  


* * *

  
Andrew snored, drooling onto the book he had fallen asleep on. He tried to snuggle into the page. He was sitting at the kitchen table, all of the lights still on.  
  
There was a light knock on the door.  
  
"I didn't touch your coat Spike!" He blurted out, sitting up straight, eyes flying open.  
  
He blinked, looking around. He scrubbed his face with his hands and got up. He yawned and scratched his head. "I'm coming."  
  
He walked to the door, opening it up. He frowned when he saw Salome on the other side. "Oh. Hi Salome." He looked at the side of her face, which was purple with bruising. "Did you run into a brick wall?"  
  
Self-consciously, Salome touched her cheek. "No, actually I ran into your Slayer's hand. Well, a little bit was a demon baddie, but most of it... I was just on my way to class, and well, your apartment is in the completely opposite direction, so I decided to stop by." She bit her lip. "Is he here?"  
  
"I don't know." Andrew rubbed his eyes. "I just... I think I just woke up."  
  
"I kind of need to talk to him." She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"About the big knock down you two had last night?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.  
  
Salome shrugged. "What can I say? I am a passionate arguer." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a scroll. "Do you read Gashundi, Andrew?"  
  
"Gashundi? Well, it's kind of a hard language to learn. Why?" He looked at the scroll in Salome's hand. "Is that--"  
  
She held out the scroll. "My roommate has one too. You two might want to put your heads together on it. Two demon experts are better than one, right? I was never much for the book learning myself." She gave him a nervous smile. "Um, and if you can't find anything they're worth a bundle on the black market."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Salome looked passed Andrew to Connor. She offered him a small smile. "Just stopping by. Giving Andy some ancient prophecies. How you doing, Ace?"  
  
"Better than you." Connor walked across the room. He stopped in front of Salome, bringing a hand to her cheek. He gently ran his fingers over the bruise. "Sorry about that."  
  
Salome shrugged. "I was trying to get you angry. I should have known I wouldn't like you when you're angry."  
  
"I still shouldn't have hit you. You got beat up enough by that green guy." He turned to Andrew. "Andrew. Can you..."  
  
Andrew smiled brightly. "I can translate this no problem. It'll take me a few days, maybe weeks, but I'm really smart."  
  
Connor nodded. "Great. That's really great... But I meant can you leave us alone?"  
  
"Oh!" Andrew nodded. "Yeah. I have some books in my room that might help." He waved at Salome before turning and leaving.  
  
Salome and Connor stood in front of each other for a long moment. They couldn't meet each other's eyes, looking everywhere but at each other.  
  
Finally, Salome spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been Queen Bitch last night. You saved my life and I got crazed. I didn't know it was going to be so much trouble finding the scrolls. My aunt asked me to do it for her."  
  
"Your aunt." Connor frowned. "So you, your aunt and that green guy. Andrew said there's only about six Nyazians left."  
  
"Maybe." Salome shrugged, going over the threshold. "We're the only three I know of. But the ones that got away from the massacre didn't really care for togetherness."  
  
"What happened?" Connor asked gently. "It was Cyvus Vail. Why would he kill your people?"  
  
"I don't know." Salome sat down on the couch. "I wasn't there when it happened. If I had been, well... I would be dead. Maybe it had to do with the prophecies, or something to do with a rivalry. I don't know. I wish I did."  
  
Connor sat down beside Salome. "That guy, the one you were trying to kill--"  
  
"Azriel," Salome whispered.  
  
"He was involved, wasn't he?"  
  
Salome nodded. "Yeah. I don't know a lot... But I know that. Azriel betrayed my people. He let them all die. That's why I'm going to kill him." She turned Connor's head so he looked at her. "Me. I'm going to kill Azriel. I'm-- I'm not certain, but I believe he's part of the Circle of the Black Thorn now."  
  
"That doesn't make it okay," Connor shook his head. "There's no time for vengeance, Salome."  
  
"I can't let him get away with it," Salome insisted. "I swore I would kill him."  
  
Connor furrowed his brow. "You're not telling me everything."  
  
"I'm telling you what you need to know." Salome got up. She began to pace. "You don't like questions about your old life." She stopped pacing, looking pleadingly at Connor. "Please don't ask me questions about mine."  
  
Connor stood. He touched Salome's shoulder gently. "This isn't the same thing," Connor whispered. "My past was completely rewritten by my father. Yours is right in front of us in the form of a good looking, green-skinned man."  
  
"If I get the chance I'll kill him," Salome whispered.  
  
"And if Jamie gets the chance he'll kill Wesley," Connor replied. "I realize what I have to deal with, working with you guys. But I think it's going to be worth it. You, me, Jamie and Andy. Do you think you can handle working with us?"  
  
Salome smiled. "Well, I do like fighting with you." She blushed. "Well, not fighting _with_ you. That's actually kind of painful. But by your side... I think I can deal with that."  
  
He smiled. "You've been holding out on us. That was some impressive mojo you used last night."  
  
Salome wrinkled her nose. "You don't like magic."  
  
"Well, if we're going to kick some demon ass we're going to have to use all of our talents. Don't hold out."  
  
They both looked up at the sound of a door shutting. They saw Jamie standing outside of his bedroom door. He had shaved and cleaned himself up. He had his bag over his shoulder. "Hey." He waved feebly. "So I decided to take in a class."  
  
"Really?" Connor sounded hopefully. "You want to go?"  
  
"Well..." Jamie shrugged. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste."  
  
Connor smiled and picked up his bag. "I was just heading to class myself. Come on."  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered over Jamie's lips. He crossed the room and stopped beside Connor.  
  
"You going to be all right?" Connor asked.  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Probably.... There's a chance."  
  
"So Sal, do you want to be escorted to class by two handsome guys?" Connor asked, smiling at Salome.  
  
"Hm." Salome pursed her lips. "Do you know any?"  
  
"Funny." Connor smiled. "Very funny. Andrew! We're going to class."  
  
Andrew poked his head out of his bedroom. "Is everything good?"  
  
Connor looked between Salome and Jamie. "Yeah. Everything's really good."


End file.
